<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Sound of the Sea by frostbees</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29406273">The Sound of the Sea</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostbees/pseuds/frostbees'>frostbees</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Dream Team - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cussing, Dream has powers, Dream hates pirates, Gods, M/M, Marines, Pirate!George, Pirates, Techno is the captain of a pirate crew, Very Very Slow Burn, Violence, criminal!dream, more characters will be added, other tags will be added as this fic goes on</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:33:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29406273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostbees/pseuds/frostbees</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world of gods and power beyond one’s wildest imagination, Dream is a notorious criminal with a long standing reputation of committing violent crimes and theft. He’s travelled the world’s oceans from large continents to small islands, his swordfighting skills and ability to make himself scarce when he’s in danger the two biggest reasons why he’s still alive to tell his story. Things all change, however, on the day he finally finds what he’s been searching for. Pirates, he's always said, are the bane of his existence, but maybe a fateful day can change that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Sound of the Sea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was originally the start of a fic for a different fandom that I fell out of, but I didn’t want such a fun WIP to go to waste, so I changed it up to fit the MCYT fandom instead. Please point out any continuity errors because of this; this is the only chapter I wrote before changing fandoms so this’ll be the only one that has the possibility of those. Additionally, this is my first MCYT fic, so I hope it’s good! Thank you for reading it &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream had this bad habit of running into trouble when he wasn’t looking for it. Granted, he was wanted, but that didn’t change the fact that he had no clue how bounty hunters found him. He covered his tracks well and with ease, and almost never uncovered his face in cities unless it was absolutely necessary. It was almost rare for him to have a moment of peace, but fortunately it seemed that would be the case on this warm summer day.</p>
<p>Dream was striding down the street of a large, well populated city, merchant stalls on either side of the street with various men and women of all shapes and colors calling out to him, advertising their goods. He kept his hooded head down and continued walking, only one destination in mind. He felt the eyes of some rather wary merchant-goers focus on him, but other than give him a bit of space on the street they did nothing. He tried his very best to seem unsuspicious, sometimes to no avail (most likely due to the fact that most of his face is covered); though sometimes he got lucky and could get away from an area without anyone calling bounty hunters on him.</p>
<p>He was taking his time as he worked out what he was going to do upon reaching his destination. He had his eyes on the Governor’s mansion, in which he had heard rested an Artifact of the Gods. Not just any Artifact of the Gods, but one he’d been hunting for a very long time: The Artifact of Kimoz. It was information he’d heard from some loose-lipped drunkards who he’d assumed were political figures of sorts from how much they really knew. He’d ran into them at a tavern, which had been his first stop upon reaching the city. He was taking the information he’d learned with a grain of salt, putting into consideration the possibility that the words of drunk men held not a bit of truth within them. He’d heard rumors of the presence of the Artifact many times on many different islands and in many different cities, but each time had been just that; a rumor, nothing more, nothing less. He wasn’t a man to give up, but it certainly was exhausting.</p>
<p>Kimoz is the God of water, which meant his Artifact would be extremely useful to anyone that sailed the seas. Dream wanted it not only for ease of traveling, but for an extra advantage over his enemies in a battle on the seas. Not that many of his fights took place overseas; he sailed alone, which already in itself was a disadvantage, not to mention the size of his ship. ‘Shrimp’ would be an appropriate describing word for it, and even then it was a bit of a stretch. The Artifact would allow for some extra protection, which is precisely what Dream was looking for.</p>
<p>Dream crossed the street to a back alley, taking a more discreet approach to the Governor’s mansion, all the while keeping an eye out for trouble. It was far quieter, more to his taste; it allowed him to really devise a plan in his head, away from the distractions of chit-chat and the shouts of merchants. He assumed the place would be rather well guarded, especially with the Artifact being so important, but he had no quarrel with casualties; his only goal was the Artifact, the rest were just obstacles.</p>
<p>Dream was a skilled swordfighter, having put many years of his life into the skill. He wasn’t one to brag, really, but he’d proudly state how good he was with a blade any day; he felt he had earned that right. He was sure that whoever was guarding the Governor’s mansion would pose as no threat.</p>
<p>As it turned out, Dream was more than right in his assumptions, much to his surprise and pleasure. A couple looks at the first few guards in front of the mansion just went to show how poor a mistake the Governor had made in judgement; the men were tall and buff, sure, but it was clear that none of them were very skilled with the art of sword fighting, simply from observing the way they hold their swords. They’d be no match for him, at any rate.</p>
<p>He drew down his hood, revealing his pale skin and dark hair to the light for the first time that day, and started forward, drawing his sword with his intent bright in his eyes. The guards caught sight of him and sprung into action, the three raising their swords almost in perfect unison. He locked in on their mistakes, which were miniscule, but fatal. True amateurs, as he had previously confirmed.</p>
<p>It was too easy; they were on the ground in seconds, sporting rather violent sword wounds right through the heart. Each one wore similar gashes, vibrant scarlet coming in a steady flow from the deep stabs Dream had made. He stared down at the dying men for a moment before turning to the mansion standing tall before him. He strode across the grass lawn to the front door and opened it quietly, stepping inside and shutting the door behind him. He could hear voices coming from various rooms in the mansion, all joyous or calm, which told him that nobody had seen or heard the commotion outside. He was sure he didn’t have a lot of time before the bodies were found, so he wanted to be fast.</p>
<p>The foyer he was in was magnificent, decorated beautifully with priceless furniture everywhere the eye could see. Before him was a massive staircase, leading up to the second floor, which seemingly split into two wings from there. He made for the staircase, trying hard to be quiet in an attempt to keep from alerting the guards. Of course, it wouldn’t be the end of the world if he happened to alert them; if they were all like the ones outside it would be a piece of cake. He just didn’t want to spend time on such a tedious task.</p>
<p>He crept up the stairs and stopped once again to observe his surroundings. Both wings were identical, much to his ire, and as such he had to be careful about his choice. There really was no way to tell which door led to the office of the Governor, where he assumed the Artifact would be held. Trial and error, he supposed.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>It took a while to actually find the Governor’s office, having explored the left wing first, which turned out to be the wrong one. The right wing, however, seemed to have all of the important rooms, as he had noticed from peering into each. He’d had a wild time avoiding guards, sometimes ducking into random rooms before even looking inside. Once he’d even stepped into a sleeping child’s room (and yes, it was as stressful as it sounds.)</p>
<p>The Governor’s office was large, like he’d expected, but felt very suffocating. There was furniture everywhere, luxury items that looked even more expensive than the stuff he’d seen down in the foyer. The walls were lined from end to end which nothing but niceties; the Governor really liked to be surrounded with monetary value, it would seem. There was a door behind the desk that lead out to a balcony, and that’s when his attention was drawn to the man standing out on the marble with his back to the room. From behind, he had black hair and seemed to be wearing a suit, but of course he was unable to see any of the facial features.</p>
<p>His hand flew back to the sword hanging at his side, unsheathing it and moving to duck behind the desk. The man didn’t look like the other guards he had seen, at all. He moved to peek over the top of the desk.</p>
<p>Does he see the bodies? He wondered, watching carefully for any signs of alarm or sudden hastiness from the man. However, to his ever so slight surprise, there was none. The man began to turn around and Dream ducked back behind the desk, body tense like a spring ready to unwind. He held his breath, waiting until the door opened, until the steps got closer and closer, to jump out, brandishing his sword toward the man’s neck and stopping just short of the skin.The man’s eyes widened, his hands going up in surrender. Dream scoffed.</p>
<p>“No calling for help. Shut the fuck up and sit down, we’re going to have a talk,” Dream commanded, pointing to the lavish chair sitting behind the desk. He kept the sword pointed at the man as he sat down, then went around to stand in front of the desk, staring down at the trembling man, who he had concluded was the Governor.</p>
<p>“Where’s the Artifact of Kimoz?” He cut to the chase, wasn’t much one for big lead ups or anything that required patience. He’d been searching far too long for this Artifact, and if what he had heard from the two drunkards at the the bar was true, then he had no time to waste.</p>
<p>“I don’t have it,” the black haired man said, quietly, but just loud enough for Dream to catch his words.</p>
<p>“Bullshit. Hand it over, I have no problem killing everyone in this building. What about that kid of yours?” It was a low blow, yes, and Dream knew he’d never actually be able to kill a child, but this was one of those potent threats that sparked immense fear in another, usually a breaking point for any parent that just wanted to see their child live. He was a master at exploiting weaknesses; he’d never had a problem doing what he needed to do to get what he wanted.</p>
<p>The Governor panicked immediately, exactly the response Dream wanted. “She’s five, she’s five, please-”</p>
<p>“Then hand over the Artifact. I leave here with the Artifact, you and your daughter and anyone else here gets to live, it’s a win-win, I think,” Dream leaned forward. His words hung in the air, thick and palpable and so damn terrifying. The man lowered his gaze, taking a deep breath, before nodding. He reached around his neck, and undid the clasp to a seemingly normal locket. He held it out to Dream, who narrowed his eyes as he took ahold of it. He took a good long look at the locket and shifted his gaze back to the Governor.</p>
<p>“Is this a fucking joke to you? Do you think you’re funny? Because I sure fucking don’t!” He threw the locket to the ground, kicking it aside. The Governor tensed up, clutching the armrests on his chair as if to keep himself grounded. Dream placed the tip of his sword back at his throat, this time making contact with skin. A bead of red slid down from the tiniest of cuts. He took in a deep breath, and smiled a strained smile, and walked around the desk to stand beside the man, leaning down to speak at eye level.</p>
<p>“I don’t think you quite grasp what I’m capable of. I could kill each and every single one of your guards in minutes. Do you know that you hired inexperienced buffoons? Made my job ten times easier; maybe I should thank you.” He drew back again, leaning against the desk, expectant eyes locked on the Governor’s own.</p>
<p>His shoulders slumped, the defeat practically radiating off of him. Dream could tell then, that he had won. “I’ll tell you where it is, and then you get off this island and you don’t return.” He looked up at Dream. “Deal?”</p>
<p>Dream nodded. “That was the plan. Now, tell me: where’s the Artifact?”</p>
<p>The Governor stood, gesturing for Dream to follow. Dream raised an eyebrow, pushing off the desk and trailing slowly behind, distrusting. He pushed the door to his office open, casting a glance behind him to make sure he was following. Dream’s sword stayed out of its sheath, ready to be used at any given chance.</p>
<p>He had absolutely no doubt that wherever he was being lead to would be the location the Artifact was being kept, but he also knew that there was sure to be guards, guards who’d easily recognize when danger was coming their way. He knew that a fight would be unavoidable, as much as he’d tried to get through this quickly.</p>
<p>“You’re Dream, aren’t you?” The Governor eventually spoke up as they walked through the halls of his mansion. Dream was a bit flummoxed; he’d genuinely thought that the man hadn’t recognized him.</p>
<p>“That’s my name, don’t wear it out,” he replied, not particularly in the mood for conversation. The Governor seemed to sense that, as he didn’t speak the rest of their short walk.</p>
<p>The Governor stopped in front of a door, casting a fearful side glance at Dream and pushing the door open, stepping inside first. Dream was quick to follow, his eyes landing on a pedestal in the center of the dimly lit room. Unable to focus on anything else, even the lack of guards, he strode towards it, lifting a gem covered amulet into his hands. He gaped at the amulet in pure awe, every ounce in his body screaming that this was it, that he hadn’t been lied to a second time. He turned towards the doorway, finding himself facing a shut door, no Governor in sight. He laughed, looking instead towards the window. He slipped the amulet on over his head, grinning at the thing hanging around his neck. He sheathed his sword and walked over to the window, looking down.</p>
<p>He was on the second floor still, but it was a jump he could probably make. Probably. He opened the window, swinging a leg over and ensuring his grip on the sill was adequate before swinging his other leg over and lowering himself down as far as he could. He turned his body to the side, facing the way he planned on rolling to absorb some of the impact. It was an awkward position, but he figured his body would thank him later. A moment later, he let go, facing fully to the right. He bent his knees slightly, aiming the balls of his feet down, and on impact he tucked his head in and threw himself into a roll. He felt a slight twinge in his ankle, and the shock of falling from such a height had been sent through his entire body, but it wasn’t anything he hadn’t experienced before. He got to his feet, groaning a bit, and set into motion, ignoring the pain in his ankle, which he would treat later.</p>
<p>Back down the alleyway he went, drawing his hood up over his head once more to hide from prying eyes. For extra security, he reached down into a little pouch that hung next to his sword, pulling out of it a black face mask that would cover his nose and mouth. He managed to hide the slight limp rather well; if you weren’t paying him close attention you wouldn’t notice it at all.</p>
<p>The marketplace, where he was expecting it to be teeming with people, was actually quite empty. He frowned, stopping in the middle of the street to look around in confusion. Where was everyone?</p>
<p>Dream began walking back to the docks, resting his hand once more on his sword. Something was off, he could sense it. Whether it meant bad news for him was yet to be seen.</p>
<p>Nearing the docks, he could hear a large commotion taking place. The sound of gunshots, the screech of blades against blades, the screams, all resonated through the air. Dream crept forward, peering around a building to take in the situation.</p>
<p>Docked, was a pirate ship, a flag emblazoned with the signature jolly roger, though this one had a twist. The skull and crossbones were there, of course, but one crossbone had been replaced with a dark red rose, and inside one of the eyes there was a bird, unmistakably a raven. He frowned, trying to match the flag to one of the few pirate crews he knew of. He made it a habit to avoid anything to do with pirates, mostly because they were a nuisance and caused problems like… well, like the current situation.</p>
<p>Unable to match the flag to any of the ones he actually knew, he instead turned his focus to the other ship docked. A marine ship. That came as no surprise to him; where pirates went, marines were sure to follow. Just another reason he couldn’t stand pirates.</p>
<p>At last, his focus shifted to the overall fight, trying to pick out familiar faces in the crowd, and failing. His frown deepened; any way he could reach his ship was completely blocked off by the battle. He paused, considering the idea that he’d wait it out somewhere until the battle was over, but that idea was quickly squashed by the sound of shouts coming from far behind him. Turning, he was met with the sight of at least a dozen guards making their way towards him, no doubt angry he’d threatened the Governor and taken his Artifact. Dream found himself stuck between a rock and a hard place. Either way, he’d have to fight, but damn, he needed to get back to his ship. He looked down at the Artifact hanging around his neck and wondered just what it would take to be able to activate the power inside it. He didn’t really have the time to figure it out; what he wouldn’t give for an instruction manual right about now.</p>
<p>He didn’t get to make his choice before a marine in the fray spotted him lurking, marching towards him with purpose and intent clear as day in his eyes. Dream drew his sword and threw his hood back, finding himself with no choice but to fight. It wasn’t preferable, but it was much better than running around hiding for several hours.</p>
<p>Dream ran forward, gritting his teeth against the pain in his ankle while knocking the gun out of the marine’s hand easily. In seconds he had brought the man to the ground, blood flowing out from multiple sword wounds. He swung around as the Governor’s guards converged on him, focusing on taking them down. It was drawing quite a bit of attention from both pirates and marines alike, and Dream wasn’t sure if that meant good or bad news. Knowing his luck, it would be more of the latter.</p>
<p>Dream was harried with fending off the guards while also keeping an eye on the marines, in case any of them broke off to assist what they would surely recognize to be allies. He was good at multitasking, but even he was struggling to fight off so many at once. It was possible; he’d done it before, but that didn’t mean he didn’t have quite a few injuries from that. This, as it turns out, would be no different, which he came to realize swiftly when a guard got close enough with her sword to draw blood. It wasn’t a deep cut, but it pissed him off.</p>
<p>He parried a slash, attempting to back up a bit, but only managing to run into a marine. The marine turned, locking eyes with Dream, and raised his own sword. Cursing, Dream ducked, just barely missing the sharp blade’s wrath. He could see more of the marines noticing him, but it was the pirate that had fixated his gaze on him as he approached that had full control of his attention.</p>
<p>The man had raven black hair and a piercing gaze he couldn’t tear his own away from. He wasn’t exactly sure why, but he had intense chills; it was as it the world around him dropped 30 degrees just by looking into his eyes. There was a smothering power surrounding the man; he was most definitely the captain of this crew.</p>
<p>The guards around him felt it too, for they all fell back, fear painted across their faces. Even the marine seemed a bit unnerved.</p>
<p>“He has no part in this battle,” the man said in a low voice. “Leave him.”</p>
<p>Dream felt affronted; he sure as Sahull didn’t need the help of a pirate. He could get out of here without the help and he prided himself on that. He’d agree that he has no part in the Marines vs. Pirates battle part 807, but that doesn’t change the fact that he does still have a battle to finish, and that rested with the guards that had been in pursuit of him. However, when he looked over to view their reactions, he noticed they were backing off more and more. Cowards, the Governor really did have horrid taste.</p>
<p>Somewhere in the fray, a marine shouted, “Back-up’s on the way, men, hold them here!” The man standing before him cussed profusely, his stoney expression making a rapid switch to one of genuine worry. Dream raised an eyebrow, surprised that a man with such power would be scared of something like back-up, though he supposed that the radiating power he gave off may not be as strong as he had assumed.</p>
<p>The dozens of distractions all around Dream had made him vulnerable, something he hadn’t realized until it was too late, when a sharp double edged blade sunk into his lower torso.</p>
<p>“Gahh, fuck!” Dream dropped his own sword, reaching down without thinking and gripping the blade, gritting his teeth as it cut his palm. The man with the sword, a marine, grinned menacingly and pulled his sword out of the wound and away from him. He brandished it once more, stepping forward to get another deep slash in, though this time he was thwarted by something that Dream couldn’t see but could feel, a deep rumbling in the ground that forced everyone to stop what they were doing. Dream stumbled back, struggling to stay on his feet with the pain he was feeling in that moment. He looked around for the source of the rumbling, sword all but forgotten on the ground.</p>
<p>The pirate captain’s aura seemed to have grown even more powerful, the lightest of glows surrounding the man. He was kneeling on the ground, palms down against the stones, with a terrifying look on his face, as if he had turned to some demonic creature of Asarian origin. For the first time in his life, Dream felt fear.</p>
<p>He took several steps back, but inevitably crashed to the ground, letting out a cry of pain. He covered the wound with his hand, his clothes soaked through already with how much blood he was losing at a rapid pace. The ground continued to shake, and all around him he could hear panicked marines shouting to gather themselves, to take the man out, but none would dare move close enough to him.</p>
<p>So, this is it? It all ends here, just because he was stupid enough to allow himself to be distracted? Yeah, typical. Dream closed his eyes and grimaced, biting his lip and attempting to block out the sound of the pirate clash. Fucking pirates; Dream hated them and he'd most certainly carry that hatred to the grave now that they're the cause of his failed escape.</p>
<p>Chaos, that's what rained down around him. Blood, screams, the sound of bones snapping and pleads for mercy. He'd never been bothered by those kinds of noises, but this... there was something so incredibly brutal and torturous about these screams, they were unlike anything he'd ever heard before. Opening his eyes, he was greeted with a truly terrifying scene. Mangled bodies, missing limbs, puddles of blood, death, and a man radiating so much power Dream thought he'd shrivel up from that alone.</p>
<p>He groaned, hardly able to move from the severe pain he was in. The world was beginning to spin and he was pretty much laying in a puddle of his own blood. At least, he was pretty sure it was his own blood; there were so many dead marines around him it was hard to tell. The rumbling went on, but it felt to be slowing down; the pirate captain looked as though he was suddenly getting incredibly weak, and the few marines that were left were returning to their ship, very likely realizing how lucky they were to still be alive.</p>
<p>Dream let out a frustrated growl. This was not supposed to be the place he'd die. He had just obtained the amulet, dammit! The pirate captain cast him a tired glance, straightening up from his previous kneeling position. His crew was swarming him, but he couldn't make out what was being said. He was vaguely aware he was being stared at, but all that didn't matter when he felt himself drifting away. Pirates really were a fucking pain.</p>
<p>So this was the price karma wanted him to pay; he'd never liked that goddess in the first place. May she rot in Sahull with the rest of these scum pirates.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Dream was stirred awake slowly, the sound of the sea and distant shouts pulling him from a heavy sleep. In a confused and very tired daze, his eyes opened. He felt a soft mattress underneath him and heavy blankets over his whole body. He was fucking hot.</p>
<p>He attempted to sit up, groaning when a sharp pain wracked his entire body. He quickly laid himself back down, squeezing his eyes shut. He remembered. But was he not left to die? Where was he? Had he been placed on his ship? Did the pirates have that kind of humanity, something even he wouldn't have done? But even so, he should've bled out, so could they have tended to him?</p>
<p>His eyes opened again, ready to take a look around, but jolted when he found himself staring straight into the eyes of someone he didn't recognize.</p>
<p>"Fucking-" Dream tried to sit up, forgetting once more what was wrong with him, and hastily settled back again, a hand covering the main source of the pain. He felt bandages there, thick ones. They went all around his lower torso several times, holding steady. The man in the room with him spoke.</p>
<p>"Wait, please don't do that. You're not healed yet," he said, accented voice soft but commanding. Dream turned his head to look at him. He had chocolate brown hair and shiny brown eyes that felt like he was looking into two perfectly cut topazes. Both ears were pierced, with little green charms hanging down on gold chains. He raised a single eyebrow at Dream, as if he could see right into his mind abuzz with questions. Good, because he had a rather important one to ask, even if he was sure he already knew the answer.</p>
<p>"Where am I?"</p>
<p>The man nodded, clearly expecting the question. "You're aboard The Night's Holy Lady, captained by Captain Techno, though you might’ve heard of him as The World Shaker. You, friend, are aboard a pirate ship."</p>
<p>As a matter of fact, he’d never heard of this “World Shaker”, nor did he care about the name of this ship or who captains it.</p>
<p>"And why, exactly, am I here? Aren't pirates supposed to be ruthless or something? 'No one left to live, conquer the world slowly' and all that shit," Dream scoffed, switching his gaze to the rest of the room. It was rather small, a couple of beds, cabinets hanging all around the room, tools and bottles of what he could only assume was medicine left everywhere the eye could see.</p>
<p>"The captain isn't a bad man, you'd do well to remember that. He made the choice to save your life, perhaps a thanks is in order," the man said, getting to his feet and walking briskly to the door, exiting the quarters. Dream glared after him, only letting up when he was out of sight. The only thanks this 'merciful' captain would be receiving was his foot right up his ass.</p>
<p>He was really aboard a pirate ship. Yeah, this was going to end well.</p>
<p>He'd never liked pirates, which probably made him a bit of a hypocrite considering he got into the same shit they did. He was a thief, he killed people, and Sahull knows he had a hefty bounty on his head. But pirates were so... self righteous, so fucking insufferable and loud about their goals, or what they've accomplished. He had never wanted anything to do with any of them.</p>
<p>Dream took a deep breath in and out. Yeah, like he could actually try something in this condition.</p>
<p>He groaned when he heard footsteps drawing nearer and nearer, stopping right outside the door. No doubt this was the man back with his oh-so-merciful captain. He braced himself for what was sure to be pure torture.</p>
<p>The door swung open, and, as Dream had guessed, there the man was, along with the black haired man- the captain- he’d seen earlier. There was one other man with them, however. He had light brown hair and a piercingly strong gaze, sharp features and looked a little too well-kempt for a pirate.</p>
<p>His eyes met the captain’s and they stared like that for what felt like a long time. Dream made no attempt to hide his disdain, and the captain made no move to speak or walk towards him, an almost resigned look on his face.</p>
<p>“We saved your life, the least you could do is thank us,” the new brunette man spoke then, cutting through the silence with a sharp tongue as he strode forward, standing directly next to the bed and staring down at him. Dream stopped the staring contest with the captain, instead shifting his eyes to meet the other man’s. He didn’t seem to appreciate this much, judging by how his features swiftly turned to a scowl. They glared at one another, the silence once more stretching on.</p>
<p>The captain was the one to break the silence this time, his voice low and demanding. “Wilbur, that’s enough.”</p>
<p>“But Techno-”</p>
<p>“You can’t force someone to be thankful, especially if they didn’t want help.” The captain, Techno, crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at Wilbur, who eventually bowed his head slightly, stepping away from the bed.</p>
<p>“That’s ridiculous, if we hadn’t helped him he’d be dead,” the other man said. Dream wanted them all to shut up.</p>
<p>“Better off dead than with a bunch of fuckin pirates,” Dream muttered, speaking for the first time since they’d walked in. Wilbur let out an indignant shout, stepping towards the bed again like he wanted to hit him.</p>
<p>“Listen here, you bastard-”</p>
<p>“Fuck off, seriously, you’re so loud.”</p>
<p>“How dare you?” His voice raised up an octave, fully offendedd, and Dream had to admit, he was enjoying himself a little too much.</p>
<p>“Wilbur, please,” Techno groaned, rubbing the bridge of his nose with one hand with his other resting on his hip, clearly agitated.</p>
<p>“Do you not hear what he’s saying to me?” Wilbur gesticulated wildly towards Dream, in a state of pure distress. It really was taking everything he had not to laugh.</p>
<p>“I heard it, now step out and calm down.” He pulled the door open, pointing. Wilbur sulked, leaving the room while grumbling unintelligible things under his breath. The man whose name Dream still didn’t know spoke after he’d left, pouting slightly while he scowled at Dream.</p>
<p>“That wasn’t very nice,” he said, leaning against the wall with an over exaggerated sniff.</p>
<p>“Right. Be sure to tell him I still think he’s loud and annoying as fuck, okay?”</p>
<p>“Wilbur’s really going to kill you-”</p>
<p>“George, you step outside as well. Let me talk to him,” Techno said. Dream raised both his eyebrows. One on one with the captain? Great.</p>
<p>George did as he was told, leaving the cabin. Techno pulled a chair over, sitting next to the bed. It felt strange that he was trying to be so respectful; he was very unlike any other pirate he’d met before, and he wasn’t sure if that was meant to comfort him or unsettle him. Maybe both.</p>
<p>“You’re Dream, correct?” Techno asked, pale eyes glimmering with what might’ve been curiosity.</p>
<p>“That’s my name, don’t wear it out.” Dream slowly sat up, successful this time, and he was able to look more defiant this way.</p>
<p>“Dream,” Techno started. “I think we have a grave misunderstanding of one another.”</p>
<p>“You mean to tell me you’re not a pirate?” Dream already knew where the man was trying to take this, and he wasn’t having it. Nothing would change his hatred for pirates.</p>
<p>“Well, I am…” Techno looked confused as to what this had to do with anything, but that was really all Dream needed.</p>
<p>“Then that’s all I need to know. I want off this ship, as soon as possible, or I’ll fucking capsize it.” Techno’s eyes flashed near black, that hint of danger that Dream had seen in full force not even a day ago making itself known, and he leaned in, getting uncomfortably close to his face.</p>
<p>“I don’t care if you threaten me, but I will not hold back if you threaten my crew. Remember that well, Dream.” Yeah. Okay. Fuck, that was unpleasant. Dream felt chills go up his spine at those words. No man had ever managed to scare him, and yet he felt he’d be seeing Techno in his nightmares for the next 10 years of his life.</p>
<p>“Whatever. When can I leave?” He decided to shift the subject, hoping the man would bite. Fortunately, he did.</p>
<p>“When we dock at our next destination, you can leave and you’ll never have to see any of us ever again,” Techno replied, sitting back in the chair. His eyes went back to their normal pale color and Dream could no longer feel that dangerous presence, so he figured everything was okay again.</p>
<p>“When will that be?</p>
<p>“A week, give or take.” Dream’s jaw dropped. “Don’t give me that look, we’re not going out of our way to drop some stranger off at the nearest island when we have no business there. You’ll just have to put up with us.”</p>
<p>Yeah, right. A week with pirates? Dream figured he may as well just throw himself into the drink and let the ocean take him away. That might be kinder than the week of pain he was almost surely in for.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>